Cadeau de Noël
by mower
Summary: Gaara va offrir un cadeau original à son copain. J'en dit pas plus sinon je vais gâcher la surprise! Comme à mon habitude (elles ont la vie dure!) c'est un Gaara/Naruto!


Salut tout le monde!

Je tiens à dédier ce One-Shot à **BlackWingK** qui grâce à l'un de ses commentaires m'a inspiré cette histoire.

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira!

**Cadeau de Noël**

Il se promenait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Konoha, profitant de son temps libre pour visiter la ville. Cette petite balade lui permettait également de souffler un peu, car ces derniers temps il vivait un peu trop en surtensions.

En effet son travail à Konoha n'était pas une mince affaires. De plus, durant son séjour il habitait avec son exubérant petit ami. Ça faisait six qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils vivaient le parfait amour à un détail près, ils n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble. Le problème ne venait pas de son copain mais de lui, il avait peur de franchir cette étapes.

Ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ne pouvait pas lui manquer, mais malheureusement se n'était pas le cas de son ami. Lui avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec d'autres hommes, si bien que de ne rien faire avec lui le mettait en rogne. Ces derniers temps ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et la distance qui séparé leurs deux villes n'aider pas.

Il poussa un profond soupir et l'air chaud de son haleine créa un nuage de vapeur dans l'air froid de ce mois de décembre. Il regarda autour de lui et oublia momentanément ses soucis face au décor qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Konoha était envahi par la neige. Cette matière blanche qu'il ne risquait pas de trouvait à Suna avait le don de tout purifier, transformant quelque chose de banale en un magnifique spectacle. Face à cette poudre blanche, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, exactement de la même manière que les enfants qui jouaient à faire des bonhommes de neige devant lui. Il oublia sa énième dispute avec Naruto et continua son chemin.

Malheureusement pour lui le destin ne voulait pas qu'il passe une bonne journée. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue il aperçut à quelque pas son copain et Sasuke, apparemment dans une conversation très mouvementé.

Ne souhaitant pas être vu par Naruto il décida de se cacher dans une ruelle parallèle et d'attendre qu'ils partent. Seulement voilà, de sa cachette il pouvait entendre toute leur conversation et ce qu'il apprit ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

-Est-ce que tu lui à expliqué que quand on était devenu actif sexuellement c'était très difficile de sans passer? Demanda Sasuke.

-Evidemment! S'exclama Naruto. Il y a deux mois de cela je lui en ai parlé. Il n'est pas bête il a compris ce que je ressentais alors il a accepté de passé à l'acte.

-Et?

-Il était tellement crispé que j'avais trop peur de l'effleurer.

_Aïe!_ Il se souvenait de cette journée ainsi que de la déception qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Naruto quand celui avait arrêté d'essayer. La voix de Naruto le tira de ses sombres pensées.

-Seulement voilà, moi j'en peux plus, je vais finir par devenir fou! Je me réveille chaque matin avec une gaule d'enfer et maintenant qu'il est là c'est pire je suis carrément tout le temps en érection! Le moindre geste qu'il fait même le plus anodin me donne envie de lui. Et je commence à en avoir marre de me servir de "mademoiselle" pour me soulager.

_Mademoiselle? C'est qui celle là!_ Il fronça les sourcils puis se gifla mentalement. _Crétin, il parle de sa main pas d'une maîtresse!_

-Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution dans ce cas. Déclara posément Sasuke.

-Laquelle?

_Oui, laquelle?_

-Trompes le.

_QUOI! Espèce de connard si j'étais pas entrain de me cacher je te foutrais mon poing dans ta sale gueule!_

-J'y ai déjà pensé figure-toi, avoua Naruto.

_Pardon!_ Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Il devint sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait ne faisant attention qu'aux bruits des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il parti en courant, cherchant à fuir le plus loin possible de cette ruelle et de ce cette conversation qu'il avait entendu.

Après quelque minute de course effréné, il s'arrêta en sueur, posant les mains sur ses genoux pour retrouver son souffle. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était risqué et il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière mais, si ça marchait il garderait son blond pour lui tout seul. Décidé il parti mettre son plan à exécution.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,

Quand Naruto rentra chez lui il était déjà tard. Ses longues heures d'exercice dans la neige l'avait épuisé mais, il eu à peine franchit le seuil de la porte que l'odeur entêtante de Gaara lui arriva au narine. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire bander.

Il poussa un profond soupir, heureusement que Gaara n'était pas dans l'appartement, comme ça il allait pouvoir se soulager rapidement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se déshabilla. Une fois nu il s'étala sur le lit et entoura son sexe de ses doigts. Il commença lentement un va et vient sur toute la longueur. Il ferma les yeux, imagina que sa main était en fait celle de Gaara et le désir afflua entre ses jambes, gorgeant de sang cette colonne de chaire en manque d'affection.

Son imagination lui fit voir mont et merveille et alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant, une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien le ramena brusquement sur terre.

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère! S'exclama Gaara.

Pris en flagrant délit Naruto se redressa en sursaut, il arracha la couverture qui était sur son lit pour sa couvrir et regarda Gaara. Son rouquin portait un de ses peignoir en noir et orange. La ceinture était solidement attaché autour de sa taille mais Naruto ne fit pas attention à la couleur de celle-ci.

-Gaara qu'elle surprise! S'écria Naruto en essayant de rigoler. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentré!

-C'est parce que j'étais là depuis le début,

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré?

-Tu c'est quel jour on est? Demanda Gaara en ignorant la question de Naruto.

-Oui le vingt-quatre décembre.

-Non, plus depuis cinq minute. On est le vingt-cinq décembre, aujourd'hui c'est Noël. Du coup je voudrais t'offrir ton cadeau.

Naruto oublia rapidement qu'il c'était fait surprendre entrain de se masturber à la mention du mot "cadeau".

-C'est quoi! Demanda-t-il avec empressement. Non, ne dit rien je veux deviner! Ceux sont de nouvelles armes c'est ça? Non. Bon alors des ticket pour déjeuné chez Ichiraku? Toujours pas! Alors peut-être de nouveaux vêtements? Quoi! J'ai encore faux!

Plongé dans ses réflexions Naruto ne voyait pas le visage de Gaara se décomposer petit à petit.

-J'arrive pas à trouver! S'exclama le blond en se grattant le crâne. Donne moi un indice s'il te plaît.

Gaara n'avait plus très envie qu'il sache ce qu'il voulait lui offrir mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais.

-Très bien, va pour un indice. Fini par répondre Gaara.

-Chouette!

_Un vrai gosse!_

-De quelle couleur est le ruban qui entoure les cadeaux? Demanda Gaara.

-Rouge.

-Bien, de quelle couleur est ma ceinture?

-Rouge. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport!

Gaara était dépité, il dit à Naruto de laisser tomber l'affaire et passa devant lui, se maudissant d'avoir eu une idée aussi débile.

-On se fixe! Hurla Naruto.

Gaara sursauta et obéit ce qui le mit en rogne. Il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre, pourtant il faisait toujours ce que son crétin de petit ami lui demandais. Il resta cependant dos à Naruto, lui montrant clairement qu'il le boudait.

Naruto quand à lui essayait de se remettre de cette révélation. Seconde après seconde l'information se créait un chemin vers son système neuronal et une fois la nouvelle assimilé son visage se fendit d'un sourire ridicule, celui d'un homme heureux.

On lui avait offert de beau cadeau dans sa vie mais celui-ci était vraiment le plus magnifique. Réprimant un gloussement Naruto s'approcha de Gaara qui lui tournait toujours le dos et attrapa la ceinture rouge avec son index pour attirer son rouquin contre son torse. Il inspira son odeur enivrante qui le rendait fou depuis quelques jours et plongea son visage dans son coup, frottant son nez contre sa jugulaire, là ou le sang pulsait à un rythme irrégulier.

-Tu es vraiment sur de toi? Demanda Naruto.

-Pas le choix si je ne veux pas que tu me trompes! Répliqua Gaara.

Naruto se figea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son rouquin lui disait ça puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Quel vilain garçon tu fais. Déclara Naruto après un instant de silence. On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était pas bien d'écouter au porte, même si en l'occurrence il n'y en avait pas.

-Tsss c'est pas de ma faute si tu parles trop fort.

Naruto lui mordit l'oreille pour le punir de se moquer de lui. Puis il le retourna brusquement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne te tromperais jamais Gaara! Je t'aime et si pour cela je dois faire vœux de chasteté alors qu'il en soit ainsi! En sachant ça, veux-tu toujours le faire?

-Oui, murmura le roux spontanément. Parce que d'une il faudra bien qu'un jour je passe le cap, et de deux se serait égoïste de ma part de te faire souffrir durant des années alors que ma souffrance à moi ne durera que quelques minutes, (il ajouta avec hésitation) n'est-ce pas?

-Tu sais on peut inverser les rôles. Proposa Naruto.

-C'est à dire?

-Si tu as si peur que je te pénètre, alors je veux bien être celui qui se fait enculer.

-Oh (Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent)! Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-C'est exacte, cependant...

-Laisse tomber Naruto, je t'aime comme tu es et je ne veux pas coucher avec un autre Naruto que celui qui se trouve devant moi. Après tout, tu seras sûrement le Seme au lit mais à l'extérieure de la chambre le Uke ça sera toi.

Naruto éclata de rire face à la véracité de ces paroles et tira sur la ceinture de Gaara pour qu'il se rapproche. Leurs visage étaient tellement proche que leur souffle se mélangeaient sans grande difficulté.

Naruto regarda son rouquin et son envie de lui fut décuplé lorsqu'il l'aperçut les yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante et les lèvres entrouvertes dans l'attente d'un baissé. Il alla mordiller la lèvre inférieure et attendit le signe qui lui donnerait le feu vert pour aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il entendit un grognement sortir de la bouche de Gaara il fondit sur elle, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il retenait depuis six mois.

Il marcha à reculons jusqu'à ce que le creux de ses genoux butent contre le rebord de son lit. Seulement il ne se laissa pas tomber sur le matelas, à la place il y poussa Gaara avant de le chevaucher, une jambe de chaque cotée de ses hanches.

Il détacha la ceinture du peignoir et s'en servit pour menotter les poignets de Gaara au montant du lit. Il observa son rouquin et vérifia si la voie était toujours libre. Quand il remarqua que les yeux de Gaara débordaient de plaisir il se détendit.

-Tu sais, chuchota Naruto en embrassant le coup de Gaara. J'attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que je vais faire durée le plaisir jusqu'à l'insupportable!

D'un coup sec il tira sur les pans du peignoir et resta ébahit devant le spectacle.

-Tu étais nu là dessous pendant tout ce temps! S'exclama Naruto, ce qui fit rire son futur amant.

Les joues de Gaara devinrent rouge mais son rire était aussi léger qu'une plume et totalement dénué de crainte ou de honte.

-Est-ce que mon cadeau te plaît?

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, chuchota Naruto comme si ce nom était une prière. Il fait PLUS que me plaire! Il me rend fou!

Sur ses belles paroles il se mit à explorer ce corps qui lui donnait envie depuis plus de six mois. Il caressa et lécha chaque centimètre carré de cette peau blanche et fut étonné de trouver Gaara aussi sensible à son toucher. Peu importe où et de quelle manière il l'effleurait, ses caresses déclenchaient toujours des frissons ou des gémissement chez son amant.

-Si sensible, souffla Naruto contre sa peau.

Il dériva plein sud s'arrêtant un instant pour jouer avec son nombril puis, continua sa route. Lorsqu'il arriva entre ses jambes et qu'il se retrouva face au sexe de Gaara il en eu l'eau à la bouche. Il fit glisser son érection entre ses lèvres et la savoura comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette.

La respiration de Gaara devint saccadée, comme s'il avait couru un marathon et ses gémissements se transformaient en grognement. Il enroula instinctivement les jambes autour de la nuque de Naruto et agrippa ses cheveux blond à pleine main. Cependant il n'imposa aucun rythme à Naruto, préférant le laisser faire comme il l'entendait.

Ce geste qui aurait pu être anodin, fit comprendre à Naruto que son amant lui faisait confiance. Contrairement à la dernière fois où il n'avait même pas réussi à l'exciter, aujourd'hui il était brulant de désir pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto évidemment!

Ravi de pouvoir enfin le satisfaire Naruto pompa avec gourmandise la friandise qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il caressa d'une main libre les testicules qui pendaient sous son sexe. Il les fit rouler dans sa paume, les malaxa du bouts des doigts tandis que sa langue s'enroulait autour de son gland. Elle recueillait chaque petites perles de plaisir qui s'en échappaient avec délectation.

-Naruto... arrêtes, grogna Gaara en tirant sur les mèches blondes. Je vais... AH!

En entendant Gaara lui demandait d'arrêter il avait comprit qu'il était au bord du gouffres. Il avait donc accéléré les va et vient et lorsque Gaara éjacula dans un cri d'extase il avala sa semence sans broncher, trop fière pour ce plaindre.

Il s'allongea à côté de Gaara et l'observa attentivement. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux mi-clos laissaient apercevoir un regard brumeux et des gouttes de sueurs c'étaient formés sur ses tempes, collant ses cheveux à sa peau. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Profitant de son état à demi ensommeillé Naruto sorti un tube de lubrifiant du tiroir de la table de nuit et s'en enduit les doigts. Cependant lorsqu'il effleura l'orifice de Gaara celui-ci ouvrit brusquement de grand yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire de la peur. Pourtant il ne dit rien, ne recula pas. Il serra les dents et enfoui son visage dans le coup de Naruto, comme s'il cherchait à fuir la pièce par la pensée.

Naruto voulu retirer sa main immédiatement mais le roux l'en empêcha.

-Gaara...

-Si tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui alors on ne pourra jamais aller de l'avant. Je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure, je préfère souffrir un peu que de te voir souffrir tout le temps.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas voir souffrir Gaara, il obéit et continua son massage anal. Son rouquin fini par s'habituer à la présence de ses doigts car il se détendit petit à petit. Malheureusement Naruto savait qu'il allait encore avoir mal, car il ne voulait pas se vanter mais son sexe était quand même plus large que deux doigts.

Il ne savait plus trop comment si prendre, il avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois sans jamais pensé au fait qu'il s'agirait de la première fois pour Gaara. Son propre dépucelage lui revint alors en mémoire. Le mec l'avait pénétré lentement, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il s'était crispé et au final il n'avait jamais eu mal.

Décidant de suivre l'exemple de sa première fois il coucha Gaara sur le ventre et se positionna au dessus de lui. Son rouquin se laissa faire mais lui lança quand même un regard interrogatif par dessus son épaule.

-Promet moi que si jamais tu veux arrêter tu me le diras, réclama Naruto.

Gaara hocha la tête avant de l'enfouir dans l'oreiller tandis que Naruto le pénétrait lentement. Lorsqu'il fut entré en entier après quelque minutes, il était trempé de sueur et Gaara tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'allongea sur lui afin de lui créer un cocon de chaleur.

-Ça va? Demanda Naruto.

Le rouquin se contenta d'hocher la tête. Mais Naruto n'était pas vraiment sur qu'il allait bien, alors il attendit que Gaara s'habitue à sa présence.

-Naruto? Demanda le roux perplexe après quelques minutes.

-Chut! Ordonna le blond.

Ce qui bien entendu ne plus pas du tout à Gaara. Il voulu se relever mais le sexe de Naruto enfoncé dans son intimité le rappela à l'ordre.

-Arrête de remuer! S'exclama Naruto en lui claquant les fesses. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien!

Mais Gaara n'écoutait pas. Il était têtu, quand il avait une idée en tête plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Cependant, dans son idée de vouloir se libérer de l'emprise de Naruto, le sexe de ce dernier buta contre un endroit jusque là inconnu pour Gaara. Il se figea, hoquetant de surprise avant de laisser échapper malgré lui un miaulement d'approbation.

Naruto s'immobilisa à son tour. Il avait senti le changement d'humeur chez son roux, ainsi que les parois anales se resserrer autour de lui, signe d'un accès de plaisir. Il comprit qu'il avait trouvé sans le vouloir le point G de son chéri. Il commença à lentement bouger les hanches pour ne pas choquer ou faire mal à Gaara. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son rouquin y prenait du plaisir il accéléra le rythme.

De son côté Gaara ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La sensation du sexe de Naruto qui frotter contre ses parois avant d'aller toucher un endroit cacher, mais qui lui donner un plaisir monstre une fois qu'on l'effleurer, lui donner chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud! Des gouttes de sueurs s'amusaient à lui chatouiller le ventre et le dos en roulant sur sa peau. _Dieu que c'est bon!_ Tellement bon qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile.

Lorsque Naruto s'arrêta de bouger après un énième coup de rein, il exprima son désaccord par un râlement de frustration qui fit rire le blond.

-Tu sais j'aime que tu sois gourmand, chuchota Naruto en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Parce que je suis si bien en toi, c'est si doux et chaud que je voudrais y rester pendant des heures!

-Na... Naruto...

_Espèce de sadique! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi!_ Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient pire qu'un aphrodisiaque sur son système nerveux!

Soudain Naruto passa une main sous son ventre et l'obligea à redresser le bassin. Quand il se retrouva en appui sur ses genoux, les fesses en l'air, Naruto recommença à bouger.

_Oh putain!_

Ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il faisait i peine quelque seconde. Il sentait encore mieux Naruto faire ses va et vient et surtout, dans cette position il aller directement toucher la zone érogène. Lorsque Naruto sorti pour rentré en un coup de rein, touchant de plein fouet le point G de Gaara, celui-ci toucha le septième ciel. Il cria le nom de son amant comme une délivrance et il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, allant jusqu'à lui obstruer la vue.

Naruto suivit Gaara de près et lorsqu'il eu éjaculé, il s'effondra sur son rouquin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,

Quand Gaara ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il se rendit compte fut la présence de Naruto dans son dos qui l'enlacer tendrement mais avec fermeté, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Il réussit tant bien que mal à quitter la barrière protectrice de ses bras et se leva.

Il prépara le petit déjeuné comme à son habitude. Cependant, quand il voulu s'asseoir ses fesses lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait pas été sage cette nuit. Du coup il préféra prendre son café debout.

C'est près de la fenêtre que Naruto le trouva. Il regardait la neige tomber à gros flocon dehors tout en sirotant son café toujours fumant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'entendit pas arriver, si bien que quand Naruto le prit dans ses bras, il sursauta.

La café avait coulé le long de ses doigts après avoir été violemment secoué. Naruto attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne l'essuie avec un torchon et suça les doigts qui portaient le liquide noir. Lorsqu'il regarda Gaara il vit que celui-ci était existé. Décidant d'aller jusqu'au bout, il joua avec les doigts de son rouquin comme il l'avait fait avec son sexe cette nuit.

-Naruto... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bégaya Gaara hypnotisé.

-Je te lèche les doigts.

-Sans blague! Et ça te prend souvent de lécher les doigts des gens?!

Naruto gloussa:

-Non seulement les tiens.

Il se remit à lui lécher les doigts en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui le mit dans tout ses états. Pourtant il sentit quand même quelque chose glisser autour de son annulaire. Et quand Naruto libéra sa main et qu'il découvrit une bague à son doigt il comprit.

-Tu es sérieux?

-Je n'ais jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Alors, tu veux bien m'épouser?

-OUI.


End file.
